Something New
by PhantomPhan972
Summary: Summer vaction is over and to start the new year the school is set of fire! A new ghost is causing trouble for Danny but she just needs help. Will Danny help her or will she do as she is told and distroy him. Rated T for swearing and abuse. DxS snapshots.
1. Chapter 1: Some one new

**I don't own Danny Phantom. Duh. But whatever. Here is my first ever fanfic. I have changed it some. Okay a lot. Hope you like the newish one. Oh and they are 15 turning 16. Jazz is 17. Her birthday wont be in the fic.**

Danny Fenton walked with his two best buddies toward Casper High.

"So how was the last few weeks of summer with out me?" Danny turned to his pals Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, aka Tuck.

"I am happy to report no. It was surprisingly quiet. Well unless you count the Box Ghost." Sam smiled.

"Yeah. Only the Box Ghost but that was easy." Tucker agreed.

"Good. I couldn't imagine my life with our you guys." Danny was looking at Sam when he said this. The two blushed in unison at this remark. Tucker smiled. His best friends have been crushing on each other scene that first dance their freshman year. Now they were sophomores and still no one has said anything about it. Tucker was going to make things happen this year.

The three came into viewing distance of the school and what they saw they didn't like. The top floor of the school was on fire! Hovering just above it was a ghost.

The three ran as fast they could to reach the school and find out want was going on. The whole student body was outside along with the teachers.

"Mr. Lancer what happened?" Asked a panicked Sam as she came up behind him.

"That! That students is what happened!" He pointed up at the ghost.

She looked possessed. Her skin was an orangish color. Her hair was long like Paulina's but instead of black it looked like fire. Wrapped around her body was a scarf like cloth. It went around her waist and over her chest. But what Danny thought was odd was that she wore no shoes.

"So she set the school on fire?" Tucker asked. "But why?"

"I don't know. But I'm gonna find out!" Danny ran into the nearest alley and changed into his alter ego Danny Phantom. He came flying out of the alley and up to confront the ghost.

Sweat poured down her face as the fire licked the sides of her face not burning her. Her orange eyes darted from place to place. The more she fought the stronger the hold on her became. Soon she wont be able to fight him off any more and will have no life any more.

A noise came from behind her. She turned around to be rammed into by another ghost. His white hair flapped in her face as he flew to the next building landing on the ceiling. He dropped her but he stayed air born.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" He asked fury easily seen.

"I am losing control." She responded shaking uncontrollably.

"What?" The boy landed on the ceiling a safe distance away from her.

"I c-can't talk like th-this. I n-need to g-go." She shook violently as the tried to kick off the ground. "Let me go." She whispered squeezing her eyes shut. "Let me go. I did as you asked. Now let me leave." Danny heard some of this.

"Who are you talking to?" He raise an eyebrow. "Are you okay?" Danny looked into the girl's orange eyes full of pain and agony. The girl fell back to the ground clearly trying to fight off whatever she was talking to. Then she stopped shaking and looked up surprised.

"I'm free? He let me go?" Slowly she stood up and looked at Danny. "I, ah."

"Why did you set the school on fire?!" Danny yelled pointing to the school that was now being put out by the fire department.

"I didn't! He made me! I didn't want to. He wants to kill you!" She waved her arms in the air.

"Who is he?" Danny crossed his arms. The girl opened her mouth but the shaking started again.

"I wont tell him," she whispered, "I promise. Just let me go. Please." A tear left her eye and streamed down her face. Danny saw this a frowned. Why would a "bad" guy be crying? The shaking stopped again. A sigh of relief came from the girl.

"I have to go." She got up off the ground having fallen once the shaking started up again and flew off the roof of the building. Danny wanted to flow her to see were she went but for some reason he didn't think her wanted to know. Her shaking and talking herself made him nervous. So he flew back down to the alley and changed back to normal. His friends greeted him when her came out.

"So who was that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but she really creped me out. She shook uncontrollably and she talked to herself." Danny look at Sam's face. He could tell she was worried.

"I'm alright Sam." Danny reassured her.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"You look really worried."

"Well you would too if you best friend fights ghost every day. Yeah it is really cool, but sometimes they are more then you can handle. And seeing how we don't know who this is, I was worried if she was going to be too strong for you." Sam looked at her feet as she admitted her feelings.

"All students will have to return to their homes until further notice." Principal Ishiyama spoke through a blow horn. The trio turned on their heels and started for Danny's house.

Danny flung himself on his bed while Sam and Tucker plopped down in his beanbag chairs.

"So did she say anything?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, she said something about losing control, not being able to talk like this. And when I asked her why did she set the school on fire she said 'I didn't! He made me! I didn't want to. He wants to kill you!'. Danny mimicked what she had said to him waving his arms the way she did.

"Who is he?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. When I asked her she started shaking again and talked to herself."

"What did she say?" Jazz came bonding into Danny's room ready to give an explanation as to why this girl was talking to herself.

"Jazz, were you listening to us?" Danny jumped off his bed to face his sister.

"Of course I was. I am part of your team Danny and it is about time that you start to realize that." Jazz put her hands on her hips.

"Errrrrrahhhhhhh!" Danny screamed in frustration going back to his bed.

"So what did she say?" Tucker asked returning his attention back to Danny. She said something about not telling me and asking to be let go."

"Hmmm." Jazz tapped her finger on her lip as she thought. "I would have to say she is hearing voices in her head. She is probably doing what she hears. And is it probably a man's voice she is hearing."

"Gee thanks for all your help Jazz," Danny said sarcastically, "Now that you have bored us out of our minds will you please get out of my room!" Danny shouted. Jazz folded her arms.

"Well you welcome for helping you. But fine, I'll go. Just think about what I said." And with that she walked out of his room.

"You know Danny, Jazz might be right." Sam said. "I mean think about it. She is talking to herself and is apparently doing things she doesn't want to do. It fits."

"Except for the shaking." Danny folded his arms. "And the part about losing control. Over what I do not know." The three looked at each other. Who is she?

Several months later

"Time to go back to school. Hu-ray." Sam groaned as she and and her friends walked into first period. Danny took his normal seat in the back and noticed that there was a new seat next to him. Tapping them on the shoulder Danny pointed this out to Sam and Tucker.

"I wonder who it's for." Tucker said looking at Danny. Danny shrugged. At that moment Mr. Lancer came into the room carrying his briefcase.

"Class," he said, "we have a new student. She is new here and is very shy. So be nice. Please welcome to Casper High Elaina Giale." A small yet beautiful girl walked into the room. Her blond hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. In her arms she carried her school books and her own personal reading book. _Twilight_ the cover read.

"Miss Giale why don't you take the empty seat next to Mr. Fenton. Danny, you will be showing Elaina around today. Got it." Danny thought of his ghost hunting.

'What if my ghost sense goes off.' He thought. As if reading his mind Sam passed a note to Danny. _Tucker and I can distract her if your ghost sense goes off._ It read.

"Mr. Fenton, I'm waiting."

"Oh ah, yeah. Got it."

"Good. Miss Giale." Mr. Lancer pointed at her seat the she was to sit in. Elaina nodded her head and started to walk toward her seat. When she reached it she looked up and her eyes met with Danny's. Danny's eyes widened with shock. He stared into the same orange eyes filled with pain and agony from that ghost not so long ago.

**Okay I have fixed up this chapter. The next two haven't been redone but I am working on them. They are going to be different then what they are right now. Feel free to read them. They are going to be different in a few days though. Please review and tell me what you think of the revised version. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2: Her POV

**Here is chapter two redo. It is totally different from before. It is from the ghost girl's POV. Hope you like it. I don't own you-know-who. ; )**

Four blank walls. They all what I stare at. And the large window. It's not a window though. It is a two way mirror. I know he watches me. I can feel it. That is not all I feel. I feel loss and pain. The loss of my mother and father. The pain from that- that thing he put me in. The food is terrible. I hate being here. But who would.

He takes me out every day. I am blind folded and I can't see. Two strong arms grab my weak form. They keep their grip even when some people would lose it.

I am taken to a lab were he does his tests. The pain hurts, but that is why it is called pain isn't it.

I was normal. But then he changed me. I am now part dead. I am now a freak. He told be so himself. No one would want me. Not even my dead parents.

I wish I could see their faces. The warmth of their smiles. The touch of their kisses on my bruised cheeks. I don't want to fight anymore monsters to stay alive. I want to spend my days in their arms. Their caring arms. But that can not be. He killed them. They are dead. And I am a freak.

I now have to fight monsters every day. Ghosts too. They attack me. He puts me in a chamber. Then he drops a large box down to me and it opens to release a large beast ready to attack. Once it was a ghost who wouldn't stop asking me to be his friend. When I said no he froze me solid. I was oh-so cold but he didn't even thaw me out. He said that because I could not defend myself I must suffer the consequences and freeze. I was placed back in this room. I remained frozen for 2 weeks before I was no longer an ice cube. But I was still cold.

After a few more weeks of battling I learned a new power. I could create fire. Soon, that was all he would let me do. He was pleased with me. But I was afraid. He started talking about an operation. He was going to do something to me. I didn't want it to happen. I didn't want to know. I just wanted to be in the safe arms of my mother. But I was here.

The day came. As usual, I was blind folded and dragged from the room. Thrown and strapped to a table, the blind fold was removed. He stood over me an evil grin spread across his face as he explained what he was going to do. I shuddered in fear and started to cry. He laugh with glee and told me he would be nice but I didn't believe him. He put me to sleep so he could do the operation. Before I knew it, it was over and a massive headache throbbed in my head. I lay on the floor of the place that I take as my room. The four walls seamed more unwelcome then usual. Then his voice was heard. But in my head. He was in my head just as he told me he would be. My eyes filled with hot tears of hate. I let them come. I was no longer a free bodied freak. Now I was a freak who was controlled my a mad man.

He told me what he was going to do before it happen. I was going to blind fold myself and then walk down the halls. A scarf was dropped in front of me, from where I didn't know. Then it happened. I lost control. I wasn't controlling my own actions. He was moving me. The tears rolled down my cheeks.

I asked him why does he do this. I know he can do already. He is a ghost and can overshadow people, but why do this to me? He tells me his plan. He doesn't want to be around when he sends me to do his dirty work. I felt a release. Quickly I took off the blind fold. I was still in my room. He told me that now he can talk in my head and make me look crazy in front of them. The people I were to destroy. The boy. He was a freak too. Just like me. Soon I will be heading out to attack him the way the monsters attacked me. That night I cried myself to sleep. In the morning he was in my room. He said it was time to leave. I was to go to Amity Park. A place I have never heard of and attack the school. I was to burn it. And the boy was to be in it. But he was not to know about it. I left by force with the blind fold over my eyes and the same tension I felt when he first did this to me in my room.

Now I am to do his bidding. I am to kill Danny Phantom once and for all.

**This, like I said, is the ghost girl's POV. It is her summer, what happened to her over the summer. You will find out who _he_ is later. But if you have already read the other one then you know who it is. Don't say anything because I want other people who haven't read this to be wondering. Please and thank you. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Needing help

**Okay we are back to the story. You now a little about her background and why she was doing what she was doing. Now Danny has to spend a whole day with her showing her around. He knows she is a ghost too. He just doesn't know that she was sent to Amity Park to kill him. **

**Also, if you haven't seen _Forever Phantom_ then you wont know who Amorpho is. For those of you who don't know who he is, he is a ghost that has the ability to change his form to any shape of another. He can change what he looks like. Like a clone. **

Danny was uneasy all day.

'Either she is like Amorpho or like me.' Danny thought in his head. Sam and Tucker noticed that Danny was acting funny. They mentioned it to him at lunch but Elaina was watching so he shrugged it off.

It was the end of the day and Danny was still nervous. Only 20 more minutes left of class. So as the day was over he was going to go home and if she cause him any trouble he would let his parents deal with it. Something about her just made uneasy. And it was driving him nuts.

"Mrs. Clifford, may I please go to the bathroom?" Elaina raised her hand.

"Yes deary. Do you know the way?"

"No."

"Okay Danny, you're showing her around today. Why don't you show her where the bathrooms are, hmm?"

"But, I, ah. Why don't you have a girl show her?" Danny offered. Anything to stay away from her.

"Danny just do it. She doesn't even know you were the ghost boy that attack her." Sam whispered.

"Okay fine." Danny said to both Sam and Mrs. Clifford.

"Thank you." Mrs. Clifford went back to teaching the class.

'Only 15 minutes. You can make it. Like Sam said. She doesn't even know your part ghost.' Danny thought in his mind as the two walked down the halls.

"Um, Danny I need to tell you something." Danny stopped in front of the bathrooms.

"Um, okay. Here are the bathrooms though."

"Yeah, I don't really have to go, I just needed an excuse to go out in the halls and talk to you."

Gulp "What about?"

"Look I know who you are. That you're part ghost and that you always do the right thing with your powers. **(I'll give you a cookie if you can tell me who said that to Danny already)** And I need your help." His jaw dropped.

"H-how did y-you find out?!" Danny was flabbergasted.

"Some, some one told me. And that some one knows you. And he wants me to do something to you but... Look I have to be careful with what I say. He is very powerful and has done the same thing to me that has been done to you. I would explain more but I'm scared. I have no safe place to be." Elaina gave him a pleading look.

_Brrriinng _

The halls started to fill with students. They just looked at each other. Danny didn't know what to do. Was this a trap? Who the hell is she talking about? What does she mean by he has done the same this to her that has already been done to me? Sam and Tucker caught his eye.

"Excuse me." Danny said to Elaina before running to his friends for help.

"Guys she knows!" Danny exclaimed in hushed tones. "She knows I'm half ghost. She knows that it was me who attacked when she set the school on fire. And now she is telling me that she needs my help. That one of my enemies did something to her that has been already done to me and they want her to do something to me, but shes scared and wants my help." Danny ran out of breath explaining his dilemma to his friends.

Sam and Tucker blinked.

"I don't know what to say other than, damn it." Sam cussed.

"Yeah, what she said." Tucker said pointing at Sam.

"Well what am I going to do? This could be a trap but it also couldn't be a trap. She could really need my help."

"How about this tell her that you will listen to her story if she is willing to tell it. If not, then say that fear it just might be a trap." Sam offered.

"And, we'll come too. Just for backup." Tucker added.

"What would I do with out you guys?" Danny led his friends to were Elaina was waiting. The halls were just about empty now save for a few people that like to make out after class.

"Okay, we can all go over to my place and you can tell us what exactly is going on here. But if you refuse to tell us then we wont help you and assume you were just setting up a trap. So, are you going to tell us or not?" Danny folded his arms.

"Is it safe? Your place?"

"Yeah. Safest place I know." Tucker answered before Danny could.

"Then I'll tell you everything."

"Good, then lets go." As Danny started to walk away Elaina grasped him in a large hug. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. She hadn't hugged any one in a year.

She let go of Danny a kept her head down.

"I haven't had any human contact in a year. And no one has shown me any compaction in a year, until today. Thank you so much for your help. And I'm sorry." Keeping her head down she started walking even though she didn't know the way.

"Either she is a real good actress or shes telling the truth." Tucker said behind Danny.

"Come on guys lets go." Danny started to follow Elaina. Tucker followed but stopped when he notice Sam hadn't moved. She stood there with her hands wrapped tight into a fist.

"Sam?" Tucker asked then he realized that Sam must be annoyed with Elaina for hugging Danny. "Sam its not like she has a thing for him. She just hadn't been around humans for a long time apparently."

"That better be the only reason." Sam said as she started walking.

"Come on you guys!" Danny called from up a head.

"And he better not like her." Tucker wasn't sure if he was going to like the way this turned out.

**Okay so Elaina is about to tell them everything. I will update soon. I just have another story that I am working on so please be patient. But in the mean time, please review! Thank you!**


End file.
